A Diverse Fellowhip
by anachantel
Summary: This is the story of another felloship, tasked with a most menial yet important task. It's a delivery job... involving a very special sword. They will have to put aside they're differences to succeed. This isn't fully AU, same story, different perspectiv
1. Bree isn't the place it used to be

A Diverse Fellowship Part 1: The Sword of Narsil

by: Ana

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own anything in the LOTR series', I only own Lici, Deorhild, and any characters in the story you didn't read about in the books or see in the movie.

Lici the Orc...or more like half-orc, but still part orc nonetheless. And she got trouble for it all the time. She still couldn't understand how an orc would end up with a woman of Bree. Her mother was pretty, but most women avoided orcs. Aparently he was able to sweep her off her feet in a way which didn't involve slicing her legs of at the ankle. But she had no real idea how she came about, and didn't think it a point to ask...she had a hard enough time as it is. She honestly didn't mind being part orc, actually. She felt that it made her...interesting. She had pointed ears, but wasn't a dainty prissy elf. She hated prissy elves. They were so...prissy. Any man who spends more time on his looks than she did was not any man to her knowledge. She had profound cheekbones, and these pouty, red lips that actually accented her features surprisingly well. She had a bit of an overbite...but that was fine. Her teeth were a bit sharper than usual, and she was short in stature, only coming up to her mothers nose. She was well muscled yet thin, as many orcs naturally are, but her feet were abnormally big, and semi-flat footed. Which...according to Lici...would not help you get a husband unless he was desperate...or a hobbit, as they seemed to like big feet.

She ran a hand through her dark auburn hair, which was by no means long. It was to just above her shoulders, and a bit messy, but she didn't mind. She liked it that way...it would become famous, she knew it. She stared at the moon, her golden eyes fixated on the light it seemed to generate on it's own. She loved the stars, they were just, so shiny. She loved shiny, sparkly things. But soon it hit her, it was her turn to take watch tonight.

Growing up half-orc means that less mentally inclined humans tended to believe that she was going to eat their children. And since (in her mind) very few humans weren't stupid it happen more often than not. She was called many names..."Mordor Rat" was a favorite. She kind of thought it was funny. But many times humans and elves especially had gone too far. She had been attacked on site one day, and had to leave town for a week, before everyone settled down, and she had managed to prove she wasn't in league with Sauron. She wouldn't have even believed something so impractle existed until recent events. Anyways, when she was a child, she was often ridiculed, children mocked her, and parents forbade their own to talk to her. Her mother got it worse as she was from Bree. It took a long time to regain the respect lost when she gave birth to Lici. As far as she knew, what ever relationship her parents had, it wasn't known until she was seen as a babe. And Lici held grudges well...she never forgot the beatings and taunts endured.

At the time, she couldn't understand why these men were so intolerant, after all, there were Western men who ran off with Harad women...Later on, she decided the best way to beat the prejudice was to assimilate. She took to trying to hide all signs of her less desirable heritage...and it tore her apart inside. It made her bitter, and angry, and in result, caused her to act out more like expected than she had initially hoped. To curb their distrust, she took a multitude of jobs which required her to spend alot of time socializing withthe townspeople. But being a barmaid wasn't easy when everyone assumed she poisonned their drinks. She wasn't skilled with a needle, and couldn't cook to save her life...so what could she do?

When Sauron began his new war on Middle Earth, she at first, wanted to take up the call. To join an army. But she couldn't kill her own kin...after all; her father was an orc soldier, and she herself was half-orc. Not to mention that the town wasn't to keen on having an orc in their army or a woman fighting. Soon the time came when Bree saw the need for a city watch. Able citizens were called to help protect the town itself, while keeping the peace. But soon it degenerated into a rag-tag team of town drunks with nothing better to do, undesirables, former bondsmen and prisoners. And of course, what was more expendable and undesirable than an orc? So she was taught quickly how to use some small weapons, given a cuirass bearing the emblem of the town, a torch and a grappling hook. Certain nights a week, she and a small company of men, would patrol the town for anything out of the ordinary. They all had basic training with weapons, in order to defend themselves if things went arry, but they normally didn't have to use them at all. They seemed more like heavy and cheap decorations than protection. She still heard taunts, but they weren't as bad as they use to be. And since she wasn't a child anymore, she couldn't just attack a person for stating his stupid opinion. She didn't want to do anything "illegal" here. But she would kill someone, in front of they're own mother, for some food right now.

A few days earlier, she noticed a old man in grey in town. He had spoken to her directly, and had given her a scroll with something important to take to some horse people in some place called Edoras after he returned to Bree. She didn't understand what he would want with her, she seemed awfully insignificant.

"What do you want from me...I'm just nobody here." Lici had said, bitterly. She was right...she was half-orc, who would ever respect her or trust her?

"Even the most insignificant of men can do a great amount of good..." He had said to her, with this...twinkle...in his eye. What did he know?

"But that's where your wrong; I'm no "man" I'm just a orc...well half-orc, but you know what I'm saying."

"There is a thin line between a gift and a curse, many only know of the latter." He responded, turning to leave. Lici perked up, her curse...a gift in disguise? She was curious know, what would her being half-orc have to do with this?

"Wait, master wizard, why is this so important?"

"Even the most He would be meeting a "hobbit" there. What was a hobbit?!. Why would she want to speak to "Horse-people"? Weren't they part horse? Leave it to old humans to be old and senile. But something in her kept her from throwing away the scroll, and she had stashed it in a sack along with some travelling things she would probably need soon. Tonight, she awaited the return of the Grey Man...and lo and behold, he didn't return. She knew he must've forgotten, after all, he was oh so very old. But she did find it strange, he seemed to know what he was talking about, if it was so important it concerned the fate of Middle Earth, why would he not show when he said he would?

She decided to take some time off, and sat in the local tavern, drinking ale and eating some sweat meats, which she loved. She would kill for some horse meat right about now though. Now that's food. This night, she saw four children enter the tavern, and speak directly to the man behind the counter, looking for a man, probably the old man from before. He introduced himself, with some trouble, as a Mr. Underhill. That was a stupid name for a child. It was aparantly a bad idea to give them ale, they were dancing on tables, and talking about strange things and rings and such. She knew his name couldn't have been Underhill, it had to be something...stupid...such as Baggins. She decided to stand up and leave, keeping a close eye on a shadowed man in the corner as she left. It was time for her to return to work, and that is where everything would change for the worse.

Lici made her way through the dark town, the silence a bit unnerving. The small lads were spooked about something, she needed to find out what it was. She decided to speak to the gate keeper, maybe he had some information she could use, or at least, could make the night go faster. He was at the door, doing his job though, peering through the slot. She heard nothing, but suddenly, the gate fell back on top of the man. Lic's eyes opened wide.

"Oh do not tell me that is our gate on top of our gatekeeper! Pick it up!" She yelled at the strange men in black who seemed to emerge from the darkness, before narrowing her eyes. Who did these...typical men...think they were? She stopped in her tracks when she heard a shriek, which seemed to set her head on fire. Where these men angry banshees instead?! What monstrosities were these? She didn't stay to find out, she wasn't stupid. She turned and ran back to the tavern. Inside, she noticed the candles that lit the room were blown out, and her orc vision allowed her to see through the darkness, and discern someone hiding behind the bar counter. She proceed slowly up the stairs, and around one corner. She opened a door and peered into a room, just to see a few of these very strange men, who she figured were not fully men at all. They had they're very large and deadly looking swords, raised above a bed. All at once, they began to stab into lumps in the bed. Lici's heart stopped, were those the small lads she had seen before? Poor guys...killed in they're sleep. They began to shriek at once though, right when feathers began to fly from the mattresses. This made it apparent that they weren't even in the room. Idiots...how could they fall for something so simple? But they all froze and stared at her, and one drew a small knife.

Lic took off down the stairs, wraiths right behind her. As she exited the tavern and looked up and to the left, the very same lads and the shadowed man were staring out the window in the direction of the bedroom she was just in. "Yes, thanks for the help!" She yelled sarcastically before running into her house. Thank goodness her parents had gone out of the town for the season. She ran into her house, and immediately retrieved the sack with the scroll and supplies inside. She also reached for a cloak, some breeches and greaves, a pair of axes belonging to her father, and some meat, and carefully leapt out of the window. She heard the sound of a door crashing to the floor behind her, as she ran swiftly into the forest, and to the land of the horse people, who she would eat if she was hungry enough. They were horses...right?


	2. Deorhild

Disclaimer: Still down't own any thing seen in the LOTR movies or books, just the OC characters.

Thanks for all of the constructive criticism, now onto Chapter 2!!

Chapter 2: Deorhild

Deorhild closed her eyes slowly, sighing. She loved this place, her home since she was a little child, Edoras. Or more like Rohan. The strange thing was, she wasn't of Rohirric blood, she was actually a child of Dunlend. She was orphaned, and found half dead and half starved by a member of the Rohirrim, the very people who had driven hers off of they're land. She was taken to Rohan, and since that day, has grown up a loyal maiden of Rohan. The thing that was so off was the fact that they were so accepting of her. Men of Rohan were not known for trusting outsiders, but she was accepted as if she was born there. Maybe it was the circumstances behind her adoption.

Any ways, she grew up happy, following the every step and movement of the White Lady of Rohan, Eowyn. She learned much from her "queen", her teacher and the goddess whose every step she worshipped. She wished one day she would magically transform into a twin of her mentor. Her fiery red slightly curled hair would turn into the color of spun gold. Her skin, would go from slightly tan and freckled, to pale and flawless. She would be no petite twig, she'd be strong. She would stand proud for her freedom and beliefs. Just like Eowyn. They became close, Deorhild often confiding her most secret thoughts to her lady, and received the same in turn. She knew of Eowyn's wishes for happiness, and honor. But to be free of the gilded cage she felt she was trapped in.

Of her fears as well. She felt the same despair, when she saw the men she called family fall into darkness. Her king, a shadow of himself, almost dead to the world. The man who saved her life, who was like a father to her, or more like a brother, banished from the realm. That strange man in black...haunting her lady's steps. Whispering lies in the ear of her king. Killing the heir to the throne. Yes, she saw him poison his wound, causing an otherwise treatable wound to turn fatal. She was frightened of this man, she wasn't as brave as her princess. She was just a common child. She found him quite disturbing, and often would avoid any contact with him if she could. She wasn't the object of the one known as "Wormtongue's" affections, she was expendable. If he felt she was a threat, she didn't want to think about what happened to Theodred. That night, she had followed her lady, carrying a candle she made herself. She would give it to Eowyn. But she noticed Eomer trapping the Strange man against a wall, threatening him. He looked to her like "Is she actually going to watch him kill me?" She would've if Theoden hadn't decided to go senile on them all of a sudden and banish Eomer. That wasn't good...at all.

But on to her great day. She got her first horse, the mare's name was Eorhild. It meant Horse-battle. One day she'd ride her into one, she hoped, and show Eowyn that she had taught her well. Everyone described battle as glorius, after all. She was taught to handle a sword, and often remembered the truth behind Eowyn's words, "Those who cannot wield a sword can still die by them...". She should know first hand, both of them were orphaned. She wasn't the best at it, but she got to the point where she could wield a small dagger as well as the average short sword.

This was also the day they were finally free of the...Strange One...and the influence of a strange wizard man, who apparently was controlling a grown man from miles away. It had all started when an old man and three hunters had entered Meduseld, one was a man, kind of handsome, Eowyn was not immediately smitten with him, it wasn't until her uncle was free of possesion that she looked to him. Another was an elf, who looked very good for running and tracking for days. And the third was a funny looking dwarf. He had hair that was a bit darker than her own, but red, and it was all over her face as well. Like a short, abnormally strong, old man. Yes! They all had impressive weapons. But the old man had a pretty stick.

"I told you to take the wizards staff!" She heard Wormtongue say, all of a sudden everything seemed to break into a brawl. While this old man made his way towards the throne, Deorhild looked puzzled. What was going on?

When he began speaking all loud, she tensed. What was this man doing to her King?! Eowyn must've had the same idea, as she began to run to her uncle's side. The dark haired man held her back. Deorhild was quite interested in how this would turn out, King Theoden began speaking like some dying man, and jumped at the old man, who she had heard was named Gandalf. That was a funny name for a man Anyways, he hit Theoden over the head of the scalp...and apparently killed him for a second. He began to look younger every second, and soon awoke again, mad as an orc. Smiling, Deorhild looked over to the "Strange One" (she had unceremonious dubbed him that a time ago...), crossing her arms. He was right, she did have it in for him, and now he'd get what he deserved. She was ready and waiting to retrieve Theoden's sword from a chest and bring it to one of the Rohirrim, who in turn presented it to Theoden. He looked over to the "Strange One", his face contorting from confusion to a look of pure anger. This would be good...so good. But Theoden had to go and ruin it again, he let him live!

"Wha...wh...argh!" She grumbled in the background, tossing a small knife to the side and crossing her arms. Wormtongue ran off and fled...probably going back to his master.

"Where is my son?" Theoden asked, triumphant over his release from Sarumans' grip, but a bit confused as to why he wasn't present at the moment. Deorhild stared at the ground...he really diddn't know? This would be hard...

Days later, children had rode to town, and Deorhild's heart broke. One of the poor runts collapsed off of the horse! Were they orphans as well? This scene was all too familiar, and she kept to herself that day. She wasn't present when the decision was made to run to Helm's Deep. Still in a bit of a depression, she had missed the call, and in the commotion, was left behind.

"I'm ready! Shall I ride or..." She yelled into an empty hall. Confused, she paced about for a second.

"...and I'm too late...terrific!" She said, throwing a small bag to the ground and sitting, pouting, on a chair adjacent to one of the large tables. What should she do? She still had her horse atleast...or so she hoped. After sitting for a moment, she decided that it would be a good plan to check on her steed, and prepare for a journey. At least she could be prepared to hole up here, and if the place does fall under attack, flee quickly. How bad could it be?

(Well that was chapter 2, in the next chapter, Lici arrives a bit too late to do any good, and Deorhild must solve a very important mystery. Also, you will be introduced to another character, Na'man.)


End file.
